


A Surprise At School

by Nsfwitchy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: But I guess they are in school so.. who knows??, Digital Art, Fanart, I didn't think of ages for them rip, I dont really know if this is underage tbh??, NSFW Art, Selfcest, twincest????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: Inspired by an AU with me and a friend where 514a stays with Bruce and they pass him off as Bruce's long lost twinLooks like he has a little surprise for Bruce in one of the school bathrooms~
Relationships: 514A/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne's clone
Kudos: 5





	A Surprise At School




End file.
